


Love With No Regrets

by Meiana



Series: Echoes from a Distant Star [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana
Summary: She sings about love and its fleeting nature.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Echoes from a Distant Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707046
Kudos: 71





	Love With No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories loosely related to each other.

The spotlight shines down on a girl in a flowing dress, looking down at the floor. Sequins gleam from the fabric like gemstones catching the light. A strum from a guitar, and she opens her mouth to sing.

_I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold_

She raises her eyes, her voice like silk wrapping around the audience. He imagines that she’s looking at him, that she has picked him out of all the demons in the auditorium.

_Like a scene from a movie, that every broken heart knows_

He and his brothers are seated front and center, staking their claim early on with growls and glares at the other students who dared to take the seats. He has no idea what this performance was about, she was really secretive about it. Even the other denizens involved weren’t talking, and the posters they had about it were engaging, but definitely uninformative.

_We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close_

She extends a hand, beckoning him. He subsides when a warning hand from his brother restrains him. He hasn’t looked away from her form, a siren on land.

She withdraws her arm to her chest, a fist under her chin. Her expression was so heartbreaking that he could feel tears prickle. 

_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

A second spotlight lights up behind and beside her, illuminating the human sorcerer. His cloak matches her dress, a river of stars glittering brightly. She turns to him, once more extending a hand. 

_I woke up in tears, with you by my side  
_ _A breath of relief and I realized_

The sorcerer walks up to her, taking the proffered hand and dropping a kiss on the back of it. 

He bristles. He can feel the energy from his brothers as their hackles were raised.

_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

He wants to run to her this instant, enfold her in his arms, and never let her go.

She is pulled into the man's arms, and she places her palms on his shoulders while his hands slide to her waist. Their gazes lock, her voice a honeyed thread between them.

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

They start to sway to the music, her song wrapping both of them in their own world. He wishes that it was him holding her, him she was singing to. Her voice laces with his, blending seamlessly, beautifully.

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

The sorcerer’s hands glide down to her hips, seeming to pull her even closer to him. He leans his forehead on hers, and sings to her.

He can feel his brothers’ animosity and restlessness. There was a quiet crack beside him, but he dares not take his eyes away from the stage.

_In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke  
_ _You could lose everything  
_ _The truth is you never know_

Another spotlight illuminates a bed on a dais at the back of the set. There were a few titters from the audience; were they expecting some sort of live show? He shifts to the edge of his seat, ready to jump to the stage and pull her away should there be even the tiniest bit of indecency.

_So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get_

She and the sorcerer step away from each other. He breathes a sigh of relief. But it is short lived, for the humans link their hands once more before walking to the dais, still looking at each other.

_I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

The sorcerer sits down, his song for her yearning. He tugs her down, and she gracefully sits, facing him.

_Let's take our time to say what we want_

She looks down at their linked hands, and lifts it to her cheek. Their voices dance around each other, before intertwining.

_Use what we got before it's all gone_

She nuzzles her cheek on his open palm. Oh, to be in the sorcerer’s place right now, he thinks.

_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

The sorcerer lifts her face, their pose suggesting an impending kiss. Their voices combine once more, their chorus conveying suppressed longing and infatuation. 

The lights change color to something warmer and more intimate. The sorcerer is slowly leaning back onto the headboard, and she was following him, her other hand on his chest. 

_Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted_

There are more audible cracking sounds coming from beside him. He feels a short, sharp pain, and looks down to see that his grip on the armrest has resulted in fracturing the wood. He has splinters embedded on his palms. From the corner of his eye, he sees that his brothers’ auras are dark and menacing.  
  
The other audience members are silent, mesmerized.

_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

As the song winds down, she kneels in between the sorcerer, both her hands now resting on his chest. Her hair hangs down on one side, a foil for her face that was slowly but surely leaning in⎼ He was on tenterhooks, as her voice, now nothing but a suggestion of a song, entwined with the low notes from the sorcerer.

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Their lips were mere inches apart. Was she really going to go through with it?

  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

The circle of light around the two of them gradually fades with the last notes of the song. The distance between their lips is shrinking, and her lips fall on his softly with the settling of total darkness onstage. 

A beat of silence, before applause erupts. 

If a breaking heart had a sound, he was glad that the clamor obscured his. Clenching his fist to keep his demonic form in, he resolves to himself that he will ask her to be with him. To hold him, to kiss him. 

To love him. 

Because his days with her are numbered, the end approaching fast. 

He’s going to love her, even though he knows he will lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.
> 
> The brother whose POV this is has been deliberately left unnamed, though there might be some who will fit the image better.


End file.
